


Dominance and Possession

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Series: Dominance and Ownership 'Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Collars, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rough Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-22
Updated: 2010-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 23:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel claims Dean as his own, as angels are always dominant in angel/human relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dominance and Possession

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt by semaniac99 on spn_hardcore‘s [BDSM meme](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_hardcore/471562.html) \- dean has wanted cas for a while and finally makes his desire known........  
> what he does not know is that in angel/human pairings the angel is ALWAYS the dom!!!!!!!!  
> ALWAYS  
> and the human is not only a sub but completely so...........  
> so when dean indicates a desire for a sexual relationship cas responds eagerly and stakes his claim............  
> dean is stunned by it but also by how much he likes it..........

Dean had to admit that he’d been toying with his feelings for Castiel for quite some time, feelings that had long ago transcended the innocence of mere friendship and strayed into undeniable sexual interest. He hadn’t done anything about how he felt, uncertain over the inscrutable angel's true feelings about Dean himself to even try.

The hunter had been eventually pushed into revealing everything to Castiel after Sam had gotten tired of the constant sexual tension and eye fucking between the two. The younger Winchester had seemed to be the only one amongst them who could see how the pair truly felt about each other. After Dean had finally approached Castiel about his feelings, he was pleasantly surprised to find that Castiel more than reciprocated and seemed definitely eager to push their friendship into something more. Dean had then taken Castiel out on a tentative date for pie at the local diner.

Castiel had seemed fidgety throughout the date, one hand resting upon Dean’s thigh the whole time, fingers flexing and contracting against the hunter’s well muscled leg. Dean hadn’t complained; instead he rather enjoyed the brief flashes of pain from Castiel’s strong fingers, doubly so when the angel forgot his own strength and bore down harder than he should have upon Dean’s leg. Dean had then settled his arm around Castiel in an attempt to calm him a little, mistaking his vice like grip for nervousness. Castiel had given him a strange look but the jitters hadn't ceased.

Upon reaching the motel room again, Dean began to get the sense that it hadn’t been nervousness that had made Castiel cut off his blood supply in his leg; it was a sexual desire that far surpassed Dean’s own considerable need for sex. The door had banged open, spilling Sam from his seat in startled abandonment with an equally a startled cry when his elbow jarred against the hard floor .

“Sam, get out,” Castiel snarled, all anger and ire and pent up sexual tension radiating from every pore, tainting the air around him with an almost palpable presence.

“What?” Sam asked, looking to Dean for answers.

“I said, get out,” Castiel grated out, true voice leaking past his lips and trembling against the windowpanes.

“Do as he says, Sammy,” Dean advised, eyeing Castiel before he tipped his brother an excited wink.

Dean could smell definite arousal baking from his new lover and in turn, his own arousal flared to match Castiel’s. It seemed he was about to be in for a night of frantic love-making, much to his excitement.

“Are you gonna be alright?” Sam asked his brother, looking at the trembling angel with something like mounting horror, even fright.

“I have a feeling I’m gonna be more than alright soon. Get yourself your own room for the night, just to be on the safe side,” Dean said, as he stepped closer to Castiel, hoping that his mere presence would calm Castiel down slightly.

If anything, the scent of sex grew stronger and the angel became ever more aroused by the proximity of the unsuspecting hunter. Castiel barely waited until Sam had left before he had pinned a very surprised, very turned on Dean against the wall. Castiel’s breath blasted against Dean’s cheek in hot bursts of almost steaming breath, dick hard and thick against Dean’s thigh. Dean’s own cock jerked with interest, surprise blending a little with fear to heighten his own need for sex to almost unbearable proportions.

“What the hell, dude?” Dean tried, as Castiel ground his hips against Dean’s, slamming his dick repeatedly against Dean’s thigh and grunting with the effort. “I’m not saying that I don’t enjoy this, but what the hell’s happening?”

“You wish to have sex with me, don’t you?” Castiel asked, voice still vibrating and oscillating between his true voice and his borrowed human one.

For an instant, Dean thought he glimpsed the angel within the vessel, cold heat staring out of Jimmy’s dark blue eyes to observe him, with more than just curiosity. Dean suddenly felt scrutinised by an alien being, objectified into a sexual object. Dean didn’t have a problem with that at all; in fact, the mere idea of it turned him on far more than he already considerably was.

“Yeah, Cas, that was the whole point of taking you to the diner,” Dean replied, dryly. “Usually when humans take people they’re interested in on dates, they want sex. Or at least I do anyway. “

“This is good. I have wanted you for so long, Dean,” Castiel grated out, voice dark with lust. “From the very moment I pulled you out of Hell, you were mine, solely mine. You hear?”

“Oh, I’m hearing alright,” Dean snorted out his laugh as he spoke. “I’ve wanted you for almost as long. You drive me crazy, you know that?”

He leant forward, attempting to kiss Castiel, wanting to taste the angel’s lips and suck on his tongue, but instead, he found himself sprawled upon the bed, not even aware he’d moved, with Castiel a heavy, distinct weight on top of him. Castiel was straddling him, ass planted firmly against Dean’s thighs, knees pressed tight against the hunter’s abdomen.

“You do not instigate anything with me, Dean. I do the instigating,” Castiel said, as he ground his hips purposefully against Dean’s. “You are mine to play with, and I shall do with you as I please.”

“Oh so you’re a pushy top, right? I like,” Dean said, grinning lasciviously up at Castiel.

“Angels are not equals of humans; we are so much more than mere equals. When angels take a human for a mate, it‘s the human who becomes a possession of the angel‘s,” Castiel grated out as he tore Dean’s t shirt from his body with strong, capable hands. “You belong to me and I claim you for my own.”

“Oh Jesus Christ, yes,” Dean said, lust pouring through him at the rough treatment. “Claim me as much as you want, just do it already.”

Castiel made light work of the hunter’s jeans, shredding the thick denim into rough strands, before he yanked the hunter’s underwear off, tearing the flimsy fabric. Dean didn’t care about the damage done to his clothes; all he cared about right then was being fucked mercilessly by Castiel. When he’d made his feelings known to Castiel, he had no idea that it would lead to this. He was suddenly very glad he’d started this and not kept a lid upon how he truly felt.

Castiel bit down upon Dean’s shoulder, teeth latching against the scar still emblazoned in red welts upon the hunter’s shoulder. He bit down harder, tongue working at the blood that welled through the hunter’s broken skin and Dean cried out, arousal thick and heavy in his wordless screams. Castiel pinned Dean’s hands above the hunter’s head, rendering him a slave to Castiel’s every whim, not that Dean was about to start complaining, He was enjoying proceedings too much to even want to complain.

“Oh God, Cas, yes,” Dean yelled as Castiel flicked his own clothes off with a wish and a prayer, revealing long lines of naked flesh above Dean.

“Give yourself to me, Dean,” Castiel growled as he pressed a possessive kiss to Dean’s mouth. “Give yourself to me wholly, body and soul, because you’re mine. You always were.”

“God, Cas, yeah,” Dean yelled. “I’m yours, now fuck me already.”

Castiel growled, before leaving Dean naked and hard upon the bed. Dean began to complain angrily, wondering why Castiel had left him there so suddenly but the angel returned. In his hands was his long abandoned belt, which he tied around Dean’s wrists, binding him to the bedposts with tight bonds. Dean tugged at the leather experimentally, nodding in satisfaction when he found that he couldn’t even begin to loosen his bonds. He watched as Castiel leant down, head nuzzling between Dean’s legs, tongue flickering over the tight ring of muscles surrounding Dean’s hole.

Dean’s breath hitched in his throat at the first wet feel of the angel’s tongue parting the muscles, sliding in deep inside him. Castiel’s fingers clamped in tight welts against both of Dean’s thighs, further pinning him in place by sheer force of strength alone. Dean’s chest heaved in a desire so strong, it almost felt like agony as Castiel loosened his hole with harsh thrusts of his tongue fucking into him.

Dean moaned, wrists tugging and jarring and twisting against his restraints, harsh barking aroused cries working in his throat as Castiel licked him wide open before pulling away. The angel settled on top of him, skin heated and flushed before he thrust his dick roughly inside Dean’s stretched open hole. The hunter wailed beneath Castiel, unable to move for Castiel’s pinning hands and the belt digging into his wrists, breath harsh as Castiel proved his dominance and his possession over Dean, over everything that Dean ever was and ever could be.

The hunter submitted to Castiel, body loose and willing to everything that the angel did to him, glad to have someone else take control for a change. Dean had never admitted this to anyone, but he was tired of always being the one in control, being the one to tell people what to do. His secret desire was to be subjugated, and have someone dominate him so completely that there’d be almost nothing left for him to do except feel. Castiel filled that need with great heaving thrusts and the resultant orgasm that ripped through Dean left him bare, stripped, throat hoarse from screaming so loudly. He coated their sweating, rutting bodies with thick spurts of his cum, orgasm rippling through his body and clamping his channel tight around Castiel’s still thrusting dick.

Castiel panted and gasped above Dean, pounding into him until he released himself into his lover, thick spurts of his cum marking Dean from the inside. He slid away easily and rolled to lay beside his still bound lover, breathing deeply.

Dean remained staring at the ceiling, feeling blissfully fucked out and sated, legs weary and weighted upon the bed. Finally, Castiel reached up to release Dean from his bonds. Dean felt the loss of the leather against his skin more keenly than anything he’d ever felt before, yet still he rubbed at chafed wrists, reddened skin with shaking hands and rough fingers.

“Can we do that again?” Dean asked, with a shaky laugh when the silence stretched out for too long.

Castiel gave Dean a rare grin, before he gave Dean one of his long, slow nods of assent.

“We can do that as many times as you wish, Dean, so long as you swear yourself to me and to no one else,” he said, seriousness soon displacing the grin of before.

“I don’t think I’d want to sleep with anyone else if the sex continues to be as good as that,” Dean huffed out on the tail end of a laugh.

“It will be better than that in the future,” Castiel said, solemnly. “I fear I rushed into sex too quickly in my need to possess you.”

“It gets better than that? I find that hard to believe,” Dean laughed, arousal thrumming just beneath his skin at the mere thought of how good it could be, if Castiel considered their frantic lovemaking of moments before “rushed.”

Castiel dipped his head in gratitude at the hunter’s words, before he blinked owlishly and said - “Excuse me. I need to get something.”

Before Dean could protest, Castiel had disappeared, as naked as the day he no doubt had been created, before returning mere seconds later. In his hands he carried a supple leather collar, which he swiftly fastened around Dean’s neck before the hunter could protest. Dean frowned and raised one hand to finger the collar, exploring the edge of it curiously.

“What the hell?” Dean asked, as he turned curious eyes upon Castiel.

“This is a symbol of my ownership of you,” Castiel replied, in a matter of fact tone. “I want you to wear it. That is not a request, by the way. I am staking my claim upon you and this is a very visible means of my claim.”

“Okay, if you’re sure,” Dean said, as he eyed Castiel, curiously. “I swear there’s proper collaring ceremonies, though.”

“That won’t be necessary. Swear yourself to me, Dean, or I will see fit to punish you,” Castiel demanded, rising up on one elbow to stare down upon his lover.

“I swear, sweetheart, but I wouldn’t mind a bit of punishment, anyway,” Dean said, eyeing Castiel hopefully.

“We have plenty of time for punishments and rewards ahead of us. It is enough that you are sworn to me and that you wear my collar,” Castiel said, with a pleased nod.

“I swear, Cas. I’m yours,” Dean said, staring into Castiel’s eyes and hoping that the angel could see he truly meant his words.

He thought back over their lovemaking again, smiling over his desire being sated as it had never been before. After months of wrestling with his feelings for Castiel, of wanting him, of needing to be with him and no one else, Dean was more than complacent to do as Castiel wished, despite his surprise over the angel‘s possessive need to claim him.

Castiel brought Dean out of his thoughts by saying - “Now I believe I should like to make love again.”

“Jeez, Cas, I’m barely recovered,” Dean said, with an amused quirk of his lips, dick only half hard and body still sore from the last round of sex.

“That was not a request, Dean, that was an order,” Castiel said, with a heated glance at his lover. “You are sworn to me, now. You are my lover and whatever I demand, I get.”

“Speak to me like that again, and you’ll get whatever you want,” Dean said, with a risque wink at his lover.

Castiel gave Dean one of his rare smiles, before he slipped his hand between Dean’s legs again. He applied pressure to his lover’s thighs and Dean spread his legs willingly, before Castiel covered Dean’s body with his own. This time, when they made love, Castiel did not put Dean in restraints, having already made his point and staked his claim upon Dean and his body. Dean was an all too willing submissive to Castiel, already looking forward to what the future might mean to both of them.

~fini~


End file.
